Charming
by lucyyh
Summary: "Claro que a mi no me afecta en lo más mínimo, para nada. No pongo atención a sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, ni a esos hoyuelos que se le forman en las comisuras de los labios, ni a como ladea la cabeza cuando me mira" Rated T por lenguaje. Lisbon POV.


**Disclaimer: **Ya sabemos que no es mío, sólo Patrick Jane lo es...en mis sueños claro XD:

**A/N:** Escribí esto intentando hacer algo de humor...no resultó tal como esperaba (nunca lo hace) pero bueno...

Reviews y críticas son bienvenidas.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

**Charming.-**

Y ahí está, tal como temía. No hace más que crecer y crecer, mientras el idiota que tenemos frente a nosotros sigue hablando. Y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pongo en evitar lo que es inminente, ni Jane ni el idiota me hace caso ni siquiera notan que estoy allí junto a ellos. Malditos hombres y sus juegos de poder.

-Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a colaborar con ustedes, pero deben entender que estoy en medio de una celebración, así que preferiría…

-Su abuelo acaba de morir, ¿y usted celebra?

-Comprenderá Sr. Jane que me siento muy triste, pero no todo el mundo vive el luto de la misma forma….

Seguro, pienso yo. El muy imbécil debe estar feliz de que haya muerto de una vez y no tenga que bajar la cabeza frente a las órdenes del abuelo. Pero ahora mismo no me preocupa la total falta de sensibilidad o cariño del nieto, sino la sonrisa que parece extenderse más y más en el rostro de Jane, con cada palabra que el tipo pronuncia. Para el resto del mundo podrá parecer total y absolutamente encantadora, pero para mí es como si el joker hiciera su aparición. Da miedo en serio, y yo no soy de las que se espanta fácilmente, menos de Patrick Jane…pero esa sonrisa…es como el anuncio de un desastre.

-¿Usted sabe que tengo amigos importantes en el Senado? Puedo hacer que lo despidan y pase su vida vendiendo dulces en alguna parada de autobús-el muy estúpido tiene esa expresión de satisfacción que solamente un imbécil egocéntrico y pagado de sí mismo como él podría tener…no sé por qué a momentos me recuerda a Jane…

-¿Y usted sabe que la agente aquí presente-¡hombre, se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia!-podría arrestarlo en estos momentos por obstrucción de la justicia?

-En realidad Jane….

-No tienen nada contra mí-responde el idiota, levantando la mano para hacerme callar-usted sólo pretende que yo caiga en sus jueguitos absurdos, pero se equivocó de persona Señor Jane…

-No es más que un miserable hijo de perra-la sonrisa de Jane se hace más amplia, si es posible. Ahora sí que me está dando miedo.

-¿Me acaba de insultar?

-Vaya, además es un idiota-me mira, divertido-le digo que es un hijo de perra y me pregunta si lo estoy insultando…no te parece gracioso Lisbon?

-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Agente, demando que arreste a este hombre por agresión!

-Vamos a calmarnos por favor-le pido, tratando de tranquilizarlo-Señor Foeltz, me disculpo por el comportamiento de nuestro consultor, ahora nos irem….

-No tienes que disculparte por mí, Lisbon-me dice, con la mirada puesta en el idiota-no le he dicho más que la verdad.

-¡Mañana mismo hablaré con mis amigos y usted y esa patética agente estarán con los pies fuera del CBI!

¿Me acaba de llamar _patética agente_?

-No eres más que un miserable saco de porquería-dice Jane entre dientes- que cree que porque tiene dinero puede hacer lo que quiera. Ni siquiera eres digno de mi lástima.

No alcanzo a reaccionar. Antes de que pueda agarrar a Jane y sacarlo a rastras de allí, siento un grito de dolor, un par de guardias se acercan corriendo y veo a Jane satisfecho.

-¡Arréstelo, me ha agredido!-repite el idiota revolcándose en el suelo-¡Me ha pateado en la pantorrilla, todos son testigos!

_Oh, por supuesto_. La mayoría de los hombres se trenzan a puñetazos, pero Patrick Jane no…él pellizca narices, lanza agua al rostro y pega patadas en las pantorrillas…

Cuando miro a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que Jane ya se ha esfumado dejándome sola para arreglar el desastre. No podía ser más perfecto.

* * *

Varias horas, una reunión con Hightower y un montón de papeleo después, aparece Jane con su maldita sonrisa de disculpa y se queda apoyado en el canto de la puerta de mi oficina. Esa que utiliza cuando sabe que ha sido el culpable. Claro que a mi no me afecta en lo más mínimo, para nada. No pongo atención a sus ojos de cachorro abandonado, ni a esos hoyuelos que se le forman en las comisuras de los labios, ni a como ladea la cabeza cuando me mira…._demonios._

-Vete-le digo, lo más seria que puedo. Y sin mirarlo por supuesto.

-¿Por qué tan gruñona? Te llamó patética, no podía permitirlo.

-Oh sí claro, como soy una pobre mujer que no puede defenderse y necesita que su valiente caballero venga a salvarla…-mi sarcasmo parece no afectarle.

-¿Soy tu valiente caballero?-dice, y ahora su sonrisa ha cambiado a la que usa cuando flirtea con alguna de las testigos…algo para nada profesional por cierto, pero las muy tontas caen como moscas frente a él. A veces me sorprende el hecho de no tener esposos o novios maniáticos intentando matar a Jane, cuando todas las mujeres se derriten por él…bueno, todas _menos _yo.

-¡Ja! ni en mil años. En realidad yo soy tu valiente caballero, porque eres tú quien se esconde tras de mi temblando cuando hay algún peligro…

-Meh, sólo lo hago porque sé cuanto te gusta tener el control.

-Pobre explicación la tuya, ambos sabemos que eres como una niñita histérica asustada.

-Eso duele-y de nuevo aparecen sus ojos de cachorro abandonado-si no supiera que me amas, no volvería a hablarte.

-Yo no te amo, para nada.

-Estás en negación Lisbon, eso es malo. Puede traer consecuencias.

-No estoy en negación alguna, no te amo. Punto. Con suerte te soporto.

-Estás en negación, ¿cómo podrías resistirte a mis encantos?-y como si quisiera probar su estúpida teoría, se acerca a mi escritorio y sonríe, ladea la cabeza y me mira profundamente. Demasiado.

-Vete al diablo Jane, tengo que llenar estos informes y descubrir alguna forma de salvar tu trasero de una demanda por agresión-le digo, clavando la vista en la pantalla del computador, rogando porque mis mejillas no estén tan rojas como para que se de cuenta.

-Pues mi trasero te lo agradecerá…pero no cambies el tema, volvamos a que me amas…¿estás sonrojada?-se acerca tanto a mi que puedo sentir su aliento tibio golpeando mi cara.

-¡Vete, ahora!-le digo echándome para atrás. Obviamente sonríe satisfecho y se aleja. Estúpido egocéntrico encantador y su estúpida sonrisa encantadora…no, yo no acabo de encontrarlo _encantador_…¿lo hice?

-¿Ves? Me amas, no puedes evitarlo. Y no podrías soy encant…auch!-mi lápiz le da justo en la cabeza.

-Cállate Jane.

Por primera vez en todo el día, me hace caso. Bueno, por lo menos no vocaliza lo que está pensando, porque sigue sonriendo como si se hubiese ganado la lotería o algo por el estilo. Me lanza un beso con la palma de la mano y yo no puedo evitar rodar los ojos y sonreír. A veces, es simplemente encantador.

Un momento… ¿cuántas veces he dicho que es encantador?

-oooooo-


End file.
